RULES
by Wawan.Kim
Summary: "Aku adalah peraturan. peraturan yang mengikat dan menyakitkan. kuharap kau tau itu!" #Jungkook #Taehyung #V #Vkook #BTS #Gay #Yaoi #Homo #bdsm #crime #ooc
1. chapter 1

**I'M JUNGKOOK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rate M

19

YAOI/GAY/BOYxBOY/BDSM

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mohon di pikirkan ulang sebelum melanjutkan.

DOSA DITANGGUNG PEMBACA".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti apa kau melihatku? Apa aku manis? Aku imut? Aku tampan? Aku tampak keren? Aku pintar? Atau aku ramah dan di idolakan banyak wanita? Coba pikirkan lagi..

Kau hanya terpana melihat topengku.

Lalu, apa kau pernah melihat hal lain didiriku?

Seperti, bagaimana tubuhku tanpa sehelai benangpun? Sekenyal apa bibirku saat kau melumatku dengan nafsu? Seberapa besar ukuran pantat dan penisku? Seberapa liar diriku diatas ranjang? Seketat apa holeku saat meremas penismu? Bagaimana aku memuaskan diriku sendiri saat kesepian? Atau Bagaimana aku mendesah ketika memohon lebih untuk sentuhanmu nghh..

Jika kau orang mesum pasti kau melakukannya.

Namun ,meski kau memikirkan semua hal itu dan memintaku untuk bermain di ranjang bersamamu. Maaf saja, aku sudah pasti akan menolakmu mentah mentah. Karena apa? Karena kau bukanlah kriteriku kkkk..

Sss.. Apa kau melihat pantatku? Ah pantat ini sudah menunggu untuk diremas kuat sampai aku mendongak dan melengguh nikmat. Atau kau ingin menelanjangiku lalu mencambuku? Hm.. Silahkan lakukan jika kau adalah kriteriaku.

Adil bukan? Barang bagus untuk harga yang bagus.

Sayangnya, mencari kriteriaku adalah hal yang sulit. Rata rata mereka adalah orang ragu dan penakut, mengaku suka tantangan tapi menciut ketika tantangan itu datang. Dasar pecundang cihh!! Karena semua hal itu aku mencoba untuk menunggu. Menunggu sambil bermain main dengan topengku, membangunya dari serpihan serpihan kecil lalu memperkuatnya sampai tidak ada yang tau seperti apa diriku. dan aku bangga semua yang kulakukan memang tidak pernah sia sia. Semua orang memujaku, mengangumiku bahkan melakukan segalanya untuk ku.

Lalu, dengan bangga aku memperkenalkan diriku. Seorang remaja 17 tahun yang hidup dalam topeng kemunafikan namun mampu membuat semua orang tunduk padaku.

I'm Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi vi balik lagi stelah update 2014 kkkkk..

kira kira ff sebelumnya mau di lanjutin yang 'play?' atau nggak?

atau mungkin mau baca versi WATTPAD? karena menurut Vi di wattpad bisa pasang gambar :3

https/my.w.tt/UiNb/N7zyV2m8WI

atau mau follow follow an? boleh lah.

 **Vi**


	2. My Life

**MY LIFE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING!

(Hati Hati Saja)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dug dug dug...

Tubuhku memanas, keringatku bercucuran, otot otot kekarku semakin terbentuk sempurna ketika ku ayunkan tangan untuk mendribble bola, lalu dengan sergap kulempar bola itu menuju ring basket dan.. Bang! Bola masuk dengan sempurna.

"Jungkook-Ahhh.. fighting!!!"

Gadis-gadis itu bersorak keras.

Mendengar teriakan mereka, aku segera menoleh dengan wajah datar lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Yaaa~ Jungkook-Ah".

Mereka kembali menjerit dan beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik - bisik dengan wajah ceria. Melihat reaksi mereka aku hanya menyunggingkan seringai kotor sambil berucap tanpa suara.

'Bitch'

Pandanganku berpaling pada bola yang dilemparkan kepadaku, dengan sergap aku menangkapnya dan kembali fokus pada permainan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya seberapa membosankan hidupku, mungkin aku akan menjawab sangat membosankan. Membosankan karena tak ada tantangan dalam hidupku, semuanya terlalu mudah. Sama seperti satu tahun lalu, ketika aku menyatakan cinta (anggap saja begitu) pada kakak kelasku di Pesta kelulusan kelas 3, dia seorang primadona di sekolah, semua menginginkannya dan bersaing untuk mendapatkannya. bahkan rela melakukan hal konyol yang diperintahkan oleh wanita itu.

Tapi ketika aku menembaknya, dia menerimaku dengan mudah, dalam wajahnya tertoreh kebanggan yang luar biasa. Ck.. Tidak menarik.

Setelah 3 hari berpacaran aku memutuskannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Terlihat kejam? Kurasa tidak.

Dia terlihat biasa kuperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu bahkan masih berusaha mendapatkanku kembali.

'Kkkk.. Harusnya jika harganya mahal, ia pasti sakit hati jika ku sia-siakan'.

Ya, sejak saat itu aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tidak dengan pria atau wanita, karena sudah bisa kutebak mereka akan berujung dengan kebosanan.

Sama seperti hari ini, Aku pulang ke apartementku yang sepi dan kotor karena banyak barang berceceran dilantai. Sejenak aku masih mematung di depan pintu memikirkan hal menarik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Ah.. Haruskan?".

Aku menyeringai ketika mendapat ide. Ku lempar tas kesegala arah lalu kulucuti semua bajuku sampai tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat. Aku berjalan seseksi mungkin, sambil memejamkan mata, membayangkan banyak mata tajam yang menatap tubuhku intens. Lalu ketika aku semakin dekat, tangan mereka segera maraihku kasar, menyentuhnya penuh nafsu dengan lidah yang menjulur membasahi kulitku dan menikmatinya rakus. Nghh.. Membayangkanya saja aku horny. Shit!

Tiba tiba sebuah ide datang lagi. Aku membuka mata dengan cepat lalu tertawa kecil,

"Kkk.. Aku merasa seperti Jalang, haus sentuhan dan nakal kkkk...

Tapi setidaknya Aku jalang untuk diriku sendiri.

Ya Jungkook-Ah. Kau mendapatkan harga yang setara denganmu, yaitu dirimu sendiri".

Ucapku dengan keras sambil berjalan memunguti barang barang di lantai.

Ku raih remot AC dan mematikannya. Ugh.. Ruangan ini benar benar panas bahkan keringat telah menetes dari leherku lalu mengalir diantara dadaku. Rasanya geli tapi kenapa aku menyukainya kkkkk..

Aku berjalan menuju gorden biru yang menutupi kaca bening. Sedikit mengintip, melihat keadaan sekitar karena di seberang apartemenku juga terdapat apartemen, harga sewa pertahunnya lebih mahal dan apartemen itu masih baru beroprasi. Hal itu menyebabkan segelintir konglomerat saja yang masih tinggal disana. Bahkan untuk saat ini hanya terlihat beberapa gorden yang terbuka yang menunjukan adanya kehidupan kecil disana. Termasuk gorden yang posisinya tepat menghadap ke apartemenku. Ku amati beberapa saat. Seperti tak ada tanda tanda seseorang disana... Yah mungkin pemiliknya sedang keluar.

Melihat keadaan yang sepertinya aman. Tanpa pikir panjang kubuka gordenku sepanjang rentangan tangan dan ku jatuhkan semua barang ditanganku. Fuck.. Tubuh polosku langsung terekspos dengan jelas dari luar ,terlebih sinar matahari yang cerah, membuat kulit putihku seakan bersinar.

Aku menungging dan mengambil Handphone.

"Bagaimana dengan 1 jam. Kurasa itu cukup untuk pemula sepertiku". Ucapku sambil men- _setting timer_ Handphone agar bedering 1 jam kemudian.

Aku berbaring diatas lantai beberapa centimeter dari kaca, disana bisa kurasakan panasnya sinar matahari dan Ac yang mati berkolaborasi, membuat tubuhku perlahan berkeringat. Mataku terpejam menikmati bulir bulir keringat yang mulai mengalir turun dari pahaku. Namun kenikmataan itu segera berakhir ketika mataku terbuka lebar. Rasa was was, malu dan takut akan kemungkinan bahwa orang lain dari apartemen seberang akan melihat tubuh telanjangku. Bahkan dalam otaku telah bermain kemungkinan kemungkinan bodoh, dimana penghuni apartemen sebelah tengah menikmati adeganku lalu dia akan mengingat siluet wajahku dan mengincarku untuk diperkosa ramai ramai... Ahh Berengsek.. Aku semakin Horny. Bahkan nyaliku tidak menciut, namun semakin besar.

"Ahhh dimana kauu.."

Tanganku yang sudah berkeringat deras, meraba raba lantai mencari barang yang ku butuhkan. Tak menunggu waktu lama barang yang kumau sudah ku genggam. Ujungnya yang tumpul ku ludahi berkali kali, lalu mengulum barang itu lapar.

Kemudian ku tarik benda itu dari mulutku, ku lebarkan kaki sambil sedikit kuangkat bokongku. Dengan tangan gemetar ku arahkan barang bernama vibrator itu menyentuh pintu hole lalu kugesekan beraturan. Ah.. Gesekanya membuat saraf saraf ditubuhku semakin haus akan sentuhan.

"Ehmmm.. Aku tidak tahan..emm".

Kuremas dadaku yang menonjol dan besar lalu, ku pilin nipple kuat kuat dan menariknya kasar. Perlakuanku membuat tubuhku memanas dan sensitif bahkan rambutku sudah basah kuyup karena keringat. Shit! Padahal aku belum memulai permainan.

"Nghhh ahhh.. Aku butuh vibrator ini mengoyak holeku ahh".

Karena sudah terkendali oleh nafsu. Tanpa pikir panjang kudorong Vibrator memasuki hole namun berkali kali kucoba. Hanya ujung kepalanya saja yang bisa masuk.

"Ahh. Susah.. Ah.. Butuh banyak pelumas".

Ucapku dengan kesal lalu meraih lube, menuangkannya banyak banyak di permukaan vibrator sampai beberapa menetes di dadaku. Setelah di rasa cukup, ku angkat kakiku agar hole terpampang dengan jelas dan mudah untuk dimasuki. Kemudian kudorong kepala vibrator menuju hole.

"Mmmpp.. Kenapa masih sempit.. Ahh".

Kupejamkan mata, sambil meringis sakit.

"Ahh.. Vibratornya yang terlalu besar at..atau holeku yang terlalu sempitt nggh".

Tanpa ragu ragu kudorong vibrator ini kuat dan...

"Akhhh.. Shit".

Ujung Vibrator tepat mengenai Spotku, membuat tubuhku menggelinjang seketika. Kujilat bibir berkali kali sambil memejamkan mata, sedangkan tubuhku yang sudah berkeringat deras semakin menujukan keindahaannya ketika sinar matahari menyinari kulitku, sedangkan tanganku kini mulai menyalakan vibrator dengan getar pelan namun berhasil mengaktifkan saraf saraf di dinding holeku dan menbuatnya ketagihan. Nghh... Bibirku mendesah tak karuan, terlebih lagi ketika getaran dalam holeku kupercepat dan tanganku berkali kali memaju mundurkan vibrator membuat ujungnya berkali kali pula menyentuh Spotku.

"Nghhh ahhh.. Ahhhh..moree mmmm..mmmm."

Kuraba dadaku, kuremas lalu kupijat. Sedangkan nipplenya tak henti hentinya kupilin bergantian. Ahh shitt... Kenikmatan ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Ahh shhhmm..mmm..shitt yess.. Moree moreee".

Lelah bermain dengan nipple, tanganku kini menjalar turun, meraih penis lalu ku kocok dengan kuat. Sedangkan Vibrator yang sudah bergetar tinggi, semakin kudorong masuk ke hole membuat tubuhku semakin menggelinjang tak karuan dan nafsuku semakin memuncak.

"Nghhh... Nikmatt ahh..nghhh".

Ku balikan badan lalu menungging dengan vibrator yang terus menancap dan begetar kuat. Sedangkan tangan kananku masih terus bekerja meremas dan mengocok kejantananku sampai pre-cum mengalir dan menetes ke lantai.

Setelah di rasa cukup, aku segera meraih dildo transparan dan lakban bening.

Dildo itu kupasangkan di kaca. Lalu kurekatkan dengan lakban, sehingga dildo mengacung sempurna. Kutarik paksa vibrator dari holeku.

"Nghh.."

Ku arahkan hole pada dildo yang telah pengacung tepat di pintu hole. Kemudian..

"Ahhh shitt..."

Kuhentakan bokongku kuat sampai kedua sisinya menabrak kaca.

"Nghh..".

Bisa kurasakan, dildo itu menancap begitu dalam, lebih dalam dari Vibrator. Tapi aku sangat menikmatinya sampai sampai ku maju mundurkan pantat dengan cepat. Ku raih kejantananku dengan tangan kanan.. Lalu ku pilin nippleku dengan kanan kiri. Semua gerakanku bersatu padu menimbulakan rasa nikmat yang memabukkan.

"Nghh ahh yess yess mhhh..mmmmm.. Ahh aku aku..ahh ingin cum tapi..mm"

Kulirik timer di handphoneku, timer itu terus berjalan mundur dari 10 ke 9 dari 9 ke 8 dari 8 ke 7. Semakin berkurangnya waktu, gerakan ku semakin cepat, semakin menggila..

"Aku aku harus cumm.. Ahh ahhh.. Ahh saat timer berbunyi ahh".

Kuremas kejantananku kuat kuat agar tak menyembur sebelum waktunya, sedangkan sodokan dildo di holeku terus ku pacu menggila. Tubuhku memanas, kepalaku pusing, keringat di tubuhku semakin deras.. Sesekali ku picingkan mata sambil menahan gejolak birahi ku yang memuncak, kuliah timer itu berjalan mundur..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya semakin menggila. Kejantananku semakin membesar namun terus kukocok dan kuremas brutal.

"Ahhh..ahhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

"Shhh se sedikit lagi nghh ahhh.. Fuckk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1

CROTT

CROTT

CROTT

Tubuhku menggelinjang. Sperma dari penisku menyembur tak karuan, dadaku naik turun dengan cepat sedangkan tubuhku perlahan lahan mulai melemas namun kenikmatan sex itu masih ada, masih mendominasi tubuhku. Hingga..

"Brukk"

Tubuhku terjatuh ke lantai. Lemas, lelah dan nikmat bersatu dalam diriku. Dengan mata yang berat ku lirik nippleku yang memerah, lalu penisku yang ujungnya masih mengeluarkan sperma lalu ku lirik dildo yang terlihat basah dan sekikit terlepas dari lakban (mungkin karena holeku mencengkramnya terlalu kuat) lalu kulirik keadaan diluar kaca.

Ya, masih sama.

Kamar di depan apartemenku, gordennya masih terbuka seperti semula dan..

Dan..

Mataku membulat sempurna.

"FUCKKK"

Umpatku keras. Segera ku bangkit dan menutup gorden dengan cepat, tubuhku yang tadinya lemas kini mulai tegang dan ketakutan.

"Fuck fuck fuck... Fuck.. Kau bodoh jungkook. Kau naiff".

Kupukul kepalaku berkali kali, sambil duduk bersandar pada gorden.

"Kau bodoh... Sungguh bodoh.

Bagaimana bisa kau tak sadar jika ada orang yang melihat kejalanganmu, melihat tubuh telanjangmu bahkan melihat holemu. Fuck".

Kupejamkan mata sambil menahan malu diwajahku. Sungguh.. Aku tak menyadari bahwa kamar di depan apartemenku, ada penghuninya dan penghuni itu telah melihat aksiku entah sejak kapan.

Terlebih lagi, aku sadar sesuatu yang tak diduga akan terjadi. Tapi aku tak tau jika akan benar benar terjadi dan tentunya aku sangat takut ketika seseorang tau kejalanganku. Kejalanganku adalah miliku sendiri dan orang yang kupilih menjadi kriteriaku.

"Oh Fuck.. Kuharap orang itu segera melupakan kejadian hari. Semoga dia tak tau keberadaanku. Semoga dia tak kenal diriku. Ya semoga..

Amin amin dan amin.

Tapi, bagaimana jika tidak?

Arghhh.. Shit! Berengsek".

Ku acak rambutku kasar. Lalu berdiri lunglai sambil mengucapkan mantra itu berkali kali. Aku berjalan menuju kamar tidurku lalu menjatuhkan badan diatas kasur.

'Brukk'

"Siapapun dia. Aku akan mengutuknya".

Meski kejadian ini terus menganggu otakku, tapi rasa ngantuk dan lelah membuatku dengan mudahnya terlelap. Melupakan keadaan tubuhku yang masih telanjang, melupakan kejadian bodoh hari ini dan melupakan kebosananku.

Ya, setidaknya aku sedikit bahagia hari ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan besok?

Apa akan ada pria besar penghuni apartemen sebelah yang mencariku, lalu memperkosaku ramai ramai di taman kota?

Entahlah.. Mari kita lihat bersama sama kkkk

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wellcum Chap 2.

buat yang kemaren comment :

#vkooknokooks, #mawar biru, #dianaindriani, #Viellert, #SwaggxrBang, #Vin97,

#Wawan-Kim, #3Illyasviel Solace

makasih banget ya! komen dan siapa aja yang follow. kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini. :3

sorry kalau ada typo. karena vi emng rajanya. Tapi tadi udah di cek. ya kali aja ada yang kelewat :v

Jangan Lupa Komen!

suka banget akunya baca komen kalian! unch unch unch rasanya. :3

SELAMAT MENIKMATI


	3. Its Real?

Aku terbangun.

Terbangun diatas tempat yang dingin nan gelap. Namun, tidak terlalu gelap karena ada 2 lilin kecil yang menggantung diatasku dan...

'Tes'

"Big Fuckk".

Cairan lilin itu menetes tepat di atas nippleku yang sudah memerah karena penjepit nipple.

"Ahh..lepaskan aku".

Aku terus meronta. Meronta sekuat tenaga karena panas lilin yang menyakitkan, yang membuatku hampir menitikan air mata. Namun, sekuat apapun aku meronta, aku hanya semakin menyiksa tubuhku, pergelangan tanganku, nippleku dan holeku yang dibiarkan terbuka tanpa sesuatu yang besar mengisinya.

"Bagaimana Jeon Jungkook, apa kau menikmatinya?".

Dari kegelapan itu, aku bisa melihat banyak pasang mata mulai mendekat. Semakin dekat, hingga kurasakan permukaan jari yang hangat menyentuh-

"Nghh!".

-Hole ku. Membuat tubuhku tiba tiba menggelinjang kuat.

"Kau kah kelinci kecil yang menggoda kami dari balik jendela apartemen dengan hole mungil mu ini... Hhm??".

Lelaki bertangan kekar itu mendorong jari tengahnya masuk kedalam holeku. Semakin dalam sampai jari tengah itu termakan sepenuhnya.

"Ku mohon jangan ngh .. Ke-keluarkan jarimu, tuan!! Hm".

Dia menggeleng, dengan wajahnya yang tegas, khas pria berumur 40-an. Sedangkan aku hanya bergidik ngeri ketika pria itu menarik jarinya, lalu mengarahkan penis besarnya kedepan pintu holeku dan mengeseknya.

"Shitt!! Tuan Kumohon jangan... ..nghh..Tuan Kumohon.. Lepaskan aku.. Aku berjanji akan memberikan semua uangku padamu..Tuan..".

Aku memberontak tidak terima holeku dilecehkan seperti ini. Apalagi hal ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal membuatku semakin marah dan meronta kuat.

Ya, aku tau diperkosa beramai ramai termasuk dalam imajinasiku tapi- tapi aku tak pernah menginginkan semua ini benar benar terjadi. Sungguh!

"Ayo kawan! Kita nikmati kelinci kecil ini bersama sama hahaha".

Ucapan pria disamping tubuhku membuatku merinding seketika dan memberontak sia sia. Semua orang tertawa disekelilingku sampai tangan kotor mereka menjelajahi tubuhku, menjilat leher dan perutku, meremas penisku lalu mengocoknya kasar dan ada yang menarik paksa penjepit nipple lalu mengusap, memilin nippleku menggoda. Membuatku mendesah tanpa sengaja.

Sedangkan, pria dihadapanku tengah menatapku penuh nafsu dan berucap tanpa suara.

'Bitch'

Ucapnya, kemudi mendorong kuat penisnya kedalam holeku. Membuatku berteriak kesakitan, namun teriakan itu segera berakhir ketika seseorang menjambak rambutku dan memasukan penisnya kedalam mulutku. Memaju mundurkan benda itu sampai aku tersedak berkali kali.

Air mata menetes dari sudut mataku. Semua gerakan mereka berkolaborasi membuat tubuhku memanas, membuat nipple ku menegang keras, membuat holeku meremas-remas penuh nikmat dan membuat penisku berkedut kuat.

Ketika dirasakan klimaksku akan datang, semua orang seakan mengerti. Kocokan di penisku semakin kuat dan hentakan di holeku semakin menggila.

"Ahhh.. Ahhh more moree..more".

Pria itu menghujam hole ku semakin cepat. Hingga..

"ARGHHHHH...".

CROTT

CROTT

CROTT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spermaku tiba tiba menyembur kuat dan -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Aku terbangun di kamar tidurku dengan tubuh telanjang dan penis yang masih menyemburkan sperma.

Saat itu aku sadar, bahwa semua itu hanyalah...

Mimpi.

"Ck.. Mimpi basah lagi. Fuck!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12.04 PM

Aku Jeon Jungkook yang kini sedang mengacak rambut frustasi, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sungguh rasanya begitu membingungkan antara malu, nikmat dan penuh hina yang membaur jadi satu.

"Jungkook-ah. Kau kenapa? Ada ssaengfans masuk kerumah mu?".

Aku menatap asal suara itu dan memberikan senyum tipis.

"Tidak, Jimin. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan strategi untuk babak final".

Dia tersenyum lalu menyikut lenganku pelan.

"Hey bro... Lihatlah adik kecil kita ini yang memikirkan hal bermanfaat. Tidak sepertimu, J-Horse... Yang hanya memikirkan gadis milik orang hahaha".

'Tuk'

Orang yang dipanggil J-Horse atau Hoseok itu memukul kepala Jimin dengan sendok yang dipenuhi kuah. Jimin yang tidak terima segera menuangkan saos dan mayones ke rambut Hoseok. Membuat mereka saling bertengkar dan menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin . Aku yang tidak nyaman segera beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Jungkook-ah kemarilah bergabung bersama kami...".

Aku menengok kesamping, dan mendapati Chanyeol-Hyung (Ketua Tim Basket) bersama anggota lainnya sedang melambai padaku.

"Maaf, Hyung! Aku sedang ada janji.. Lain kali saja. bye".

Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan pergi.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku berada di kamar mandi lantai tiga. Kamar mandi ini adalah kamar mandi lama di lantai paling atas, lokasinya yang jauh serta hanya beberapa toilet saja yang bisa digunakan membuat kamar mandi ini jarang dikunjungi siswa. Namun, Justru suasana ini yang paling cocok untuku. Seperti sekarang, aku sedang bermain game (tanpa suara) sambil duduk diatas toilet.

Bilik toilet terbuat dari besi panjang yang menutupi kaki ku sehingga aku tak perlu takut jika seseorang mengetahui keberadaanku.

'Brangg'

Kegiatanku berhenti saat mendengar seseorang memasuki toilet dan berjalan menuju salah satu bilik disampingku. Setelah itu ada bunyi ponsel bergetar, lalu disusul dengan decakan kesal seorang lelaki.

'Mau apa siswa ini?'.

Batinku dan mencoba fokus pada game. Namun, tiba tiba suara lain datang.

"Sayang, kau disini??".

Mataku membelak, ketika menyadari suara gadis berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat dibilik lelaki itu.

"Kau, tampak semakin cantik, Irene! Kemarilah".

Setelah sang lelaki mengatakan hal tersebut terdengar suara cumbuan khas seseorang yang sedang berciuman. Mendengar hal menjijikan tersebut aku segera meraih saku untuk mengambil hetset.

'Damn'

Umpatku tanpa suara saat menyadari bahwa hetsetku tertinggal di loker. Saat megetahui hal itu aku ingin beranjak keluar namun kaki ku tertahan dan ragu.

"Hmm.. Dadamu sangat besar. Apakah ini silikon? Kkkk".

"Shhh... Jangan terlalu banyak bicara kkk. Cukup masukan ke mulutmu, Chagi. Nghhhh ahh... Shhh...lidahmu sangat lihay mmmm.. Gigit putingnya!!! mmm ahh".

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka semakin intim dan desahan desahan sensual yang mereka ciptakan. Entah kenapa membuatku semakin tertekan, terintimidasi, takut jika mereka tau aku disini mengetahui adegan mereka.

"Nghh... Masuki aku Chagi! Aku sudah tidak tahan".

"Kalau begitu.. Lepas celana dalammu, Iren".

"Aku sudah melepasnya dari tadi...

Kau lihat! Dia sudah basahh".

"Good Girl...".

Setelah percakapan itu, terdengar suara sex yang menggila bersama deruan nafas dan kecipak cairan wanita yang berpadu dengan hentakan hentakan kasar lelaki. Ketika suara itu menggema dalam ruangan. Kepala ku semakin pusing, tubuhku merinding, aku seakan kebingung tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tertekan, sangat!

"Ahhhh.. Lubangmu meremas kejantananku mhhhngh".

Tiba tiba suara berat itu membuatku menggelinjang. Membuatku buru buru mengapit pahaku, menahan sesuatu yang bangun di antara celanaku.

'Fuck kenapa ini?'

Batinku panik dan menekan nekan kejantananku.

'Kenapa?'

"Nghhh..mmmm..nghhhh.. Enakk.mm".

Suara husky lelaki itu seakan akan mengisi otaku, membuat tubuhku seakan akan memanas dan berkeringat. Bahakan libidoku naik dengan mudah karena suaranya. Fuck, Aku kenapa??

Bahkan desahan wanita dan pria itu saling menyatu. Namun, ditelingaku hanya terdengar lelaki itu mendesah, bahkan karena suara seksinya, aku kini telah menarik turun celanaku memasukan jari jariku kedalam hole lalu mengocoknya brutal sesuai dengan hentakan pria itu.

"Nghhh nghhh ahhh shhh".

Suara pria itu semakin nyaring. Membuatku mengocok hole dan penisku semakin cepat sambil mengigit bibirku kuat kuat agar tidak mendesah.

"Fuckkhh mmm..mmm..mm aku aku akan segera cum. Bersiaplah".

Aku mengangguk. Walau aku tau itu bukan untuku. Kugigit lenganku kuat kuat dan kupercepat hentakan jariku didalam hole. Semakin cepat sampai pipiku memerah, mataku berkunag kunang nikmat dan.

"ARGHHH...".

Lelaki itu menyemburkan sperma bersamaan dengan spermaku. Bedanya dia dan wanita itu bisa mengerang bebas, sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengigit lengan sampai berdarah.

Setelah klimaks aku perlahan-lahan menurunkan kakiku dan bernafas sepelan mungkin. Tubuhku lemas (sangat!) , membuatku ingin beristirahat sebentar sambil memulihkan tenaga.

Namun, sebelum aku benar benar tertidur. Aku mendengar suara gadis itu lagi.

"Kkkk.. Kau hebat!

Kim Taehyung".

.

.

.

'Kim Taehyung?'

Mendengar namanya membuat aku menyungingkan seringai sambil mengulang namanya berkali kali sampai akhirnya tertidur pulas dan memimpikan hal menyenangkan selanjutnya, bersamamu...

Kim Taehyung

.

.

FF gua aneh kaga sih? :v

Komen aja lah kalo kalian ada kaga ngertinya, ff terlalu panjang, terlalu banyak naena, kaga ngerti. Gua bakal perbaiki.

Buat para 'Pembangun Semangat' . Thanks udah folow dan komen cp 2

#Cora-sshi00 #howsee #Rizekun697 #Viellert #JJR01

#AldaChr #mawar biru #vkooknokookv #JJKookie #dianaindriani #noonim #SwaggxrBang

So, ini 30 DESEMBER 2017

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM TAEHYUNG RL.

SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR, MAKIN GANTENG, DAN MAKIN BISA MAJAIN SI KUKI KKK..

TOLONG AJA JAN MENTANG ULTAH TERUS NYODOK SI KUKI SEJAM SEKALI. :V KKKK

DAH AH.

Thanks


	4. Maybe!

"DRRTT..DRTTT "  
(Panggilan masuk ke 9)

"Shitt".

TAP  
(Mengangkat panggilan)

"Pagi Jungkook-ah"

"Ah.. Kris Hyung.  
Pa-pagi!".

"Apa kau sudah  
sarapan kookie?"

"Mm.. anu be-belum,hyung.  
Aku baru bangun.  
Hyung, untuk apa  
Menelpon?"

" Aku hanya ingin  
dekat dengan juniorku.  
Boleh?"

"Ah.. ne".

Ini sudah ke 9 kalinya dalam seminggu Kris Hyung (Ketua Tim Basket) menelponku tanpa sebab dan tujuan.

"... Ke pulau Jeju atau  
Pulau Nami?"

"Nami"

"Harusnya kau  
Memilih Jeju, Kookie.  
Karena Jeju... ".

Sangat membosankan dengan nada dingin dan pembahasan yang hampa. tetapi tetap saja, semembosankan apapun aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya karena jika aku melakukannya, mungkin genk EXO. Genk paling berkuasa di sekolah akan menyerangku habis habisan karena telah menyepelekan tuannya. Terlebih lagi ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol Hyung (Wakil ketua basket sekaligus pemilik sekolah) menyukai Kris Hyung dan akan menuruti apapun yang Kris Hyung katakan. Ya, meski aku bisa melawan dengan beberapa koneksi tapi tetap saja aku tak ingin terjerat masalah dan menunjukan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Hyung...  
Aku mau mandi  
dan sarapan.  
Boleh?"

"Ini masih pukul 6 pagi.  
Kau sudah lapar?"

"Emm..."

"Kau mencoba  
Menjauhiku  
Jeon jungkook?"

"Ti-tidak..  
Hyung"

"Baguslah.  
Temani aku berbicara  
30 menit lagi".

"Hmm".

Pasrah. Itu hal yang bisa kulakukan sambil membaringkan kembali tubuhku ke ranjang, menatap langit langit kamar, mendengarkan ocehan Kris Hyung dari hetset yang kupasang. bosan, bosan dan bosan jika seandainya yang kudengarkan adalah suara seksi Kim Taehyung mungkin akan beda cerita lagi kkkk...

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Taehyung aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan wujud aslinya. Ingin menyentuh tubuhnya yang kekar, mencium bibirnya yang kenyal, mengecap lehernya dengan tanda kepemilikan atau meremas kejantanannya dengan holeku yang perawan.

Ahh.. sungguh gila tapi sedikit merangsang.

"Kookie... kookie  
Apa kau mendengarku?".

"A-a..Ne... Hyung".

Ah, Kris Hyung. Mengganggu saja.

Saat ini aku sedang merangkai imajinasi liarku bersama bajingan itu (Siapa lagi, jika bukan Kim Taehyung). Fantasi yang membuatku sedikit horny dan nghh... aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Aku dan otakku terlalu sibuk mencari vibrator yang kuletakan di laci paling dalam yang tertutup dengan buku buku lalu tumpukan mainan (sex toys). tapi akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, barang berharga itu berhasil kugenggam.

Vibrator yang padat dan kenyal sama seperti penis manusia dan penis sesorang tentunya (Kim Taehyung .). Penis yang membuat pipiku memerah sambil meremas-remasnya menggoda seperti pelacur yang memuaskan pelangganya. Sampai akhirnya, nafsuku mulai menggebu dan langsung mengulum vibrator itu lapar. rasanya hambar tapi terasa nikmat saat hatiku berkali kali berkata bahwa yang kukulum adalah penis Kim Taehyung. Penis Kim Taehyung yang kujilat, kukulum sampai kugigit dengan saliva kental disekitarnya. ungh.. lalu kim Taehyung akan akan mendesahkan namaku berkali kali sambil mendorong penisnya lebih ke dalam mulutku dan memuncratkan sperma panas pada mulutku.

"ahh shit"

fantasi ini sungguh menggila. sangat gila hingga membuatku tanpa sadar menyingkap bajuku keatas. memperlihatkan dua gundukan dadaku yang semakin besar dengan puting tegak yang menantang. kuremas remas dada ini sensual sambil kutarik dan kupilin putingnya yang semakin merangsang. andai seseorang menghisapnya mungkin tubuhku akan menggelinjang tak karuan.

"akh"

pekikan tertahan lolos dari bibirku. cepat cepat kulucuti celanaku sampai tak tersisa sehelai benangpun, kulebarkan pahaku sampai hole mungilku terpampang dengan bebas. lalu, kuraba bibir holeku yang berkedut liar, meminta sesuatu yang nikmat dan padat untuk menghujamnya dengan berutal. mm.. kutarik vibrator dari kulumanku dan kugesekan di pintu holeku.

'ahh... nikmat. aku ingin lebih'

batinku sambil mendorong kepala vibrator masuk kedalam bibir holeku. Sesak sekali, tapi aku terus mendorongnya lebih kuat , menikmati perih dan nikmat yang menyiksa. kudorong vibrator itu lebih kuat lalu kuhentakan kasar hingga ujungnya memukul titik spotku dan mebuat tubuhku menggelinjang. sshh ahhh.. ingin sekali aku mendesah tapi bagaimanapun aku sadar sekaligus takut karena ada seseorang yang sedang menelponku di sebrang. sehingga aku harus membungkam mulutku dengan gigitan sambil membayangkan penis kim taehyung yang terus menghujam saat aku memaju mundurkan vibrator terkutuk ini. tapi sayangnya ketakutan itu semakin merangsang tubuhku. membuatku mengehentakan vibrator itu lebih cepat sambil menaikan volume getarnya hingga pantatku ikut naik dan bergetar kuat dengan cairan bening yang melumer dari bibir holeku. tubuhku memanas, keringat bercucuran disetiap jengkal tubuh indahku dan kejantananku telah berdiri tegak dengan pre-cum yang siap meledak dengan beberapa tusukuan lagi dan dadaku terus kuremas remas merangsang tubuhku yang sudah terangsang hebat. semuanya terlalu nikmat untuk kudustakan. sungguh!

"mmppjjh..mm"

kugigit bibirku kuat. menahan kejantananku yang berkedut menggila, sedangkan pahaku kubuka semakin lebar agar aku bisa dengan mudah memompa holeku yang semakin kelaparan. terlebih lagi bayangan kim taehyung yang menghujam penisnya dalam holeku semakin terasa nyata. aku bisa merasakan, nafsunya sexnya, panas tubuhnya, penis tegasnya yang menusuk nusuk holeku. semua terasa dari dari vibrator yang semakinku hentak hentakan kelaparan.

hentakan penis kim taehyung (vibrator) yang semakin cepat dan kasar membuatku tenggelam dalam eurofia yang menyenangkan. hingga aku, hanya bisa merasakan nikmat

nikmat

nikmat

dan

nikmat..

"ARGHHH... KIM TAEHYUNGG...ahhh ahhhnghh ahh shitt ah"

Aku berteriak keras dengan penis yang menyemburkan sperma dengan hebat. sungguh ini sangat nikmat sampai aku meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar. ahh shitt. ingin rasanya aku berkata 'kim taehyung penismu sungguh hebat. memperkosaku tiap haripun aku siap ahh'. kkk.. rasanya seperti seorang pelacur tapi aku sangat menikmatinya sampai sebuah suara terdengar lagi ditelingaku.

"Kim Taehyung?

Apa yang kau lakukan dengan si brengsek itu?

kau sedang bersetubuh dengannya? Hah?"

shit. supershit bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika Kris Hyung masih menelponku. apa yang harus kukatakan?

"a..aa..aku

sendiri. hyung!

aahh.. mmm berhentilah ahh"

Lagi, lagi aku mendesah karena vibrator yang menancap dalam holeku tiba tiba bergetar kuat.

"apa yang?

FUCK YOU!

KAU MENCOBA MEMBODOHIKU,

JUNGKOOK!"

"aa.. Hyung.

aku ahh aku bisa jelaskan"

"SHUT UP.

KAU MENGHANCURKAN MOODKU,

BITCH"

pip-

(Panggilan diputus)

"Hyung.. hyung

aku bisa jelasakan. hyung..

hyung..

hyung..

DAMN".

Ku remas spreiku kuat, ada rasa takut besar didadaku yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku hingga merinding. kurasa Kris Hyung akan membuat perhitungan besar padaku terlebih lagi akhir pekan minggu ini ada latihan basket, mungkin dia akan menghukumku habis habisan.

"Arghh..."

Kuacak rambut frustasi. bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? ketika aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung tapi aku bisa menggilainya seperti ini sampai membuat masalah dalam hidupku. bagaimana bisa aku bertingkah seperti seorang pelacur begitu mudah hanya dengan menyebut dan mengingat suaranya. sepertinya aku mulai kehilangan prinsip dan peraturanku sebagi seorang Jeon Jungkook. ahh.. kepalaku mulai pusing memikirkannya dan tubuhku mulai lemas (efek klimaks). kutarik vibrator dari holeku lalu kubuang jauh juah dengan frustasi. lalu, kubaringkan tubuhku dikasur, siap menuju mimpi yang akan menghapus kejadian saat ini.

"Jeon Jungkook. Jangan sampai kehilangan peraturan yang kau buat sendiri."

kemudian aku tertidur dengan pulasnya. mengingat kelelahan yang melanda.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan minggu ke 4 telah datang dan selama ini aku mencoba menjauhi Kris Hyung setelah kejadian itu. aku juga mencoba menjauhi toilet lama itu agar tidak bertemu Kim Taehyung yang menggangu hidupku. tapi tetap saja kelinci tetaplah kelinci yang akan kalah dengan singa yang penuh kuasa seperti Kris Hyung. hingga pada sore itu Kris Hyung mengirimiku pesan.

"Tiga kali kau tidak latihan. kau tahu konsekuensinya, bukan?

setelah kelas, temui aku dilapangan basket. ada pelajaran yang harus kuajarkan untuk anak nakal sepertimu

jika tidak datang.

kau tau akibatnya"

-Kris.

hanya sebuh pesan singkat. tapi cukup menakutkan. terlebih lagi, sebelum aku, ada anggota basket yang 2 kali tidak ikut latihan dan besoknya dia harus mengelilingi lapangan dengan telanjang, puting terjepit penjepit baju sambil mendrible bola 500 kali. jika hanya 2 kali tidak latihan bisa dihukum seberat itu, bagaimana denganku?

Mengulum kejantanan ketua brengsek dan antek anteknya?

maybe. yes...

arghh... shittt! aku tidak mau

.

.

.

TBC

Huff ngesex terus. maklumlah Jungkook lagi kebayang bayang sama sosok TaeHyung yang entah kapan bakal ketemu. tapi pasti ketemu yakan..

btw, sorry baru update. sibuk sama tugas dan uts yang makin dekat hahaha

makasih juga buat reader yang udah voment dan follow. seneng gua liat followers gua nambah sebiji dan biji.

buat chap 4 enaknya jungkook dikerjain gimana ya ? :3


End file.
